Come Dance With Me
by AuthoressThroughTime
Summary: That night Leonard McCoy just wanted to be left alone in the bar, but of course having a friend like Jim Kirk means you don't always get what you want. Though sometimes things go better than expected. Academy Era


**Recently I've been listening to the song 'Beam Me Up' by Cazzette, and every time I hear it I think of Star Trek (for obvious reasons). So this fic was created.**

 **Disclaimer: Star Trek and Beam Me Up by Cazzette in no way belong to me. I'm just using them for a little bit**

* * *

The bar was dim, with multi colored lights that lit it up with short random bursts. The air was pungent with the strong scent of alcohol, sweat, various perfumes and colognes, and other smells better left unidentified. People jostled around, some dancing, some sat on the bar stools, others were at tables. But everyone either had a drink in hand, or had been drinking. Everyone was so caught up in each other that no one noticed a lone man sitting near the far end of the bar. Just as he wanted. Leonard McCoy scowled into his shot glass, determinedly ignoring a couple making out and groping each other a few seats down. After another moment he picked up the glass, threw back his head, and downed the contents. His scowl deepened as the drink burned its way down his throat. He then signaled the bar tender who silently came over and refilled the glass. He intended to down the glass in much the same fashion but before he could a figure appeared at his left side. He didn't even need to look over to know who it was.

"Go away kid." He grumbled, gripping the shot glass tightly, knuckles going white.

"No way. I just found you." Jim sat down heavily on the bar stool next to him. "You can be a hard man to find."

"There's a reason for that." The older man snarled, but Jim didn't respond, just pulled the glass out of the other's hand.

"What are you drinking?" He peered at the dark liquid before taking a sip. "Saurian brandy? Usually you drink mint juleps."

"That was one time." Leonard huffed and snatched his drink back.

"Or a few dozen times." A smile easily slipped onto Jim's face. "Now what brings a man like you to a place like this?" He teased and leaned backwards against the bar, propped up by his elbows, and crossed his ankles in front of him.

Leonard rolled his eyes at the old pick up line, before quickly sobering again. "Well if you must know today would have been my anniversary." He responded bitterness coloring his tone. Jim winced and didn't say anything as the doctor downed the rest of the shot.

"I'm really sorry Bones." Jim began, and raised his hand to place it on his friend's broad shoulders.

"I don't want your pity." Leonard replied gruffly, grip tightening further, and Jim was sure the glass would shatter. He aborted his previous movement, and his hand dropped limply back into his lap.

He eyed the shot glass. "...How much have you had?" Leonard just shrugged but he did push the glass away, intending not to have anymore. He'd only had three shots, and wasn't even really tipsy, but his original plan to get drunk had lost it's appeal. He had a feeling that had something to do with Jim and his pity.

There was silence between them for several minutes. Jim turned towards the bar and ordered a Budweiser Classic. When it came he took a long swig of the cold beer and stared out at the dance floor watching the people dance. He then glanced to his dark haired friend who was looking down the length of the bar, and now seemed to be ignoring his presence. Making up his mind he took a second swig and got off his stool; he tapped his companion's shoulder. Leonard turned to look at the younger man, one eyebrow raised.

"Dance with me?" Jim asked hopefully, holding out his hand, waiting with bated breath.

A slight smile tugged at McCoy's mouth for the first time that night as he took the other's hand. "Alright." He allowed Jim to pull him through the throng of people to the center of the dance floor. As they got there the loud beat of a classical song started playing.

 _'Tonight we'll run away'_

 _'Speeding faster than a midnight train'_

Jim dropped Leonard's hand and walked a few steps away. He then flung out one arm and swung his hips in the opposite direction. The doctor raised an eyebrow, but lips turned up slightly on one side.

 _'Somewhere to such a place'_

 _'Where the stars come out to light your face'_

In time with the music circles of white light fell across the doctor's face, causing a weird cast of shadows and light on his features. The moment had Jim pausing, blues eyes widening somewhat.

Leonard noticed this and stiffened some. Hazel eyes glanced away for a second before returning to his partner, one hand came up to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly. "What?"

Jim shook his head. The charming smile that had slipped for a second lit up his face once again. "Nothing. Now come on Bones, dance."

The doctor sighed before placing one hand on his hip, lifted the one on his neck to rest on the back of his head, cocked his hip to the right, bent his knees, and took a step back. His motion wasn't entirely fluid, seeming awkward and hesitant. None of the other drunk and tipsy patrons paid him any mind though, so he relaxed some. Jim rewarded his efforts with an even brighter smile.

 _'We'll leave behind a world in darkness'_

The younger man lifted both hands above his head, waving them to the beat, taking a few steps forward.

 _'Go where no one's broken hearted'_

Leonard moved his hand from his hip to over his heart, turned his head to the side, and swayed backwards.

 _'Take off without a trace'_

 _'Neon angels, up and away'_

He then jumped and when he landed he bent his knees so that he was crouching. He slowly came back up, face turned upwards towards the ceiling. Hands slowly dropping to his sides.

 _'Ride my clouds'_

 _'I think we're getting closer'_

Jim slid to the right, both arms were held at and angle from his sides, palms down, fingers splayed.

 _'Don't stop now'_

 _'Off the ground'_

 _'Higher than a supernova'_

 _'Don't look down'_ was repeated for times, and during this Jim came closer until his chest was almost pressed against the doctor's own. He then grabbed the other's hands, just as the bass dropped.

 _'Beam me up'_ the song blared and the two now moved together. Leonard laughed at how fitting the lyrics were. A rare light hearted sound that made Jim's smile grow, and a laugh of his own came out. The song continued on, repeating earlier lyrics. The two cadets kept dancing together.

 _'Beam me up'_ was repeated once again, and as it did a mischievous grin formed on Jim's face. He let go of the doctor's left hand, flung him out to the right, and when he drew him back in he twirled the other. He noted the surprise in the hazel eyes, and the grin grew bigger. Once they were chest to chest again he dropped one hand so that one was at the small of Leonard's back while the other kept a firm grip on the man's hand. He then dipped the doctor backwards.

Leonard's free arm lifted out above his head, long fingers skimming the floor. One leg remained bent to support him, while the other was held off the ground, completely straight. A thrill of excitement went through him.

Jim pulled him back upright and dropped is hands to the doctor's jean clad hips as the song ended. The two cadets stood there for a long moment, staring at one another, perfectly still if not for the heaving of their chests. They ignored the new song that started playing, and the movement of the people around them.

Leonard finally cleared his throat, and pulled out of Jim's grasp and personal space. "Umm thanks, Jim. That was... that was fun."

"Uh, your welcome." Jim responded, and watched for a moment as his friend began to walk back to their previous spot at the bar. "Wait!" He called suddenly. Leonard stopped at the edge of the dance floor, and turned back to see what Jim wanted. He turned just in time for the blond man to catch up and kiss him.

Leonard froze for a second before bringing both hands up to Jim's shoulders. Jim for his part tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He then wrapped one arm around the other's waist so that they were pressed against each other, and rested the other hand in the short soft brown hair on the back of the other's neck.

They pulled away after a few more moments, chests heaving once again.

"Wow." Jim breathed, toothy grin spreading across his face. Red colored Leonard's cheeks, and for once he was unable to think of something to say.

Jim backed up a few steps. "Care to dance some more?" He asked, both hands held out. Leonard blinked. He turned to look back at the bar, his shot glass from earlier was still there. For a moment he just stared at the empty section of the bar, and the lone glass, before turning his back on it and looking to Jim and the crowded dance floor behind the blond. He walked closer.

"Of course." He answered, taking the outstretched hands, a light hearted smile turned up his lips for the first time in ages, hazel eyes sparkling with happiness. Jim's own blue shone with joy as well, and he led his partner back to the center of the dance floor. The world faded away around them, and the two only had eyes for each other. Their laughter mixing in with the rhythm of the music.

* * *

 **This was my first time trying to write people dancing (honestly I watched a lot of Steven Universe gem fusions to try and figure it out) That was an adventure. Please leave a review, I would highly appreciate it.  
**


End file.
